


Some Subordinates Require Feeding Hand-to-Mouth

by crookedspoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Food, Plans, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki stopped in the middle of the the doorway to stare down his aquiline nose at the subordinate making short process of his room. Maybe he should have e-mailed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Subordinates Require Feeding Hand-to-Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> 575 words.
> 
> A little snippet originally written to promote the opening of bids at help_syria on LJ. Prompt: 2013 Jun 29, "I am a man of patience." from 31_days @ LJ.

Sasaki slid open the doors to his room. His unrecognisable room. Should he have sent a message before returning?

He stared down his aquiline nose at his subordinate, who was slashing open his rolled up futon and inspecting the innards. His expression was unfazed; he was an elite, after all. Nothing short of the batteries of his mobile phone running out could get a reaction out of him. (That's why he carried a spare.)

"There's nothing here. I had to buy some fi—" Before he had the chance to finish or even fish out the Pon de Ring from the box he was carrying, her teeth had clamped around his wrist. With the rest of his hand and the item in question inside of her mouth. (He shouldn't have offered his right hand. Texting was harder with his left.)

Her hands held his arm still and she swallowed greedily, nearly pulling the skin from his bones. The gaze she pinned him with was intent – if dead fish-eyes could appear intent – as she slowly let his fingers slip from her mouth. He could feel crumbs on her tongue that were gone the next time she swallowed. (She had the same eyes as that young samurai; maybe that was why Sasaki instantly wanted to be e-mail buddies with him.)

She sucked at his index finger one last time before it popped out of her mouth.

"Do not try to appease me," she said, still staring.

"For not taking you with me? I would never." There was no stirring of – uncertainty, disgust, arousal – any kind of emotion or involuntary movement as his sugar- and saliva-coated fingers touched her cheek. His thumb grazed her lower lip. It was sticky, too.

"For not telling me in the first place." She turned away, but not before filching another Pon de Ring from the box he was still carrying.

"I thought you as my loyal retainer would understand. And I did leave a message."

She flipped open her mobile and punched a few buttons. The charm dangling from it bounced as she did so. He had given it to her. It was Hikonyan, the mascot of Hikone. He thought it complimented her: it was a white samurai cat, after all. And cute. Now, he didn't want to imply that he thought she—

Her mobile clacked shut.

"Has he mentioned any particulars?"

"Not yet." Sasaki set the box on his low writing desk and pulled a handkerchief from his trouser pocket to wipe his fingers with. "There was someone he wanted to meet first."

"When will you see him next?" She picked a careful path through the documents she had scattered earlier and plopped down on the futon that was spilling its cotton viscera.

"He will get in touch." He lifted his monocle against the light, inspecting it. "More importantly, are you certain this won't be conflicting? You will have to fight against your old comrades."

"We were not trained to be friendly with each other. I knew this would be inevitable when I left." She reclined and stretched out her arms. "Now give me the box."

Sasaki just looked at her, face blank like his inbox on most days. He was an elite; he had no need to smile to show affection. He picked up the box, replacing it with his monocle on the table.

As always, he relinquished. She could have everything from him, because she had offered him her life.


End file.
